This invention relates to an educational device for teaching basic, practical skills for a specific purpose. Specifically, this invention relates to an educational board teaching tool for teaching young children. Handicapped persons or persons with learning disabilities the skill of collating papers and fastening the papers together into a collated set.
Educational devices for teaching various basic learning skills are well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,342 discloses a block and base educational system for teaching reading and arithmetic in which the blocks have projections which fit into recesses on the base. The system of projections and recesses is arranged such that the blocks will fit only in a single position on the base, thus teaching proper numerical arrangement or spelling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,541 discloses a spelling board which includes a plurality of rectangular depressions formed on a base board. Rectangular sections of cardboard, or blocks, on which are printed individual letters of the alphabet and the corresponding numbers 1-26 are placed within the depressions. Other such educational teaching devices are also well-known.